Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing system, a mediation server, an image forming apparatus, and a notification method, and particularly to an image processing system, a mediation server, an image forming apparatus, and a notification method, for which service on the Internet can be utilized.
Description of the Related Art
Service on the Internet (also referred to as cloud service) has become available through an intra-corporate network including an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral). Examples of how to use such service are: uploading a document obtained by scanning using an image forming apparatus to a server on the Internet (Scan-To-Cloud); printing a document stored in a server on the Internet with the designated image forming apparatus (Follow-Me-Print); and the like.
The service on the Internet is independent of the intra-corporate network. Accordingly, there may also be a case where the service is not working when a user wants to use the service in such a way as described above. Therefore, it is important to give a notification of the service status.